Purple
Purple is one of the six colors of cards in the world of Battle Spirits. It is represented by the amethyst symbol. It premiered in BS01. Symbol Its symbol or Gem in English was inspired by Amethyst, which is also Purple in color. It has curved shape on top and bottom and has only straight sides. Strategy The main strategy in using purple includes swarming and control. On one hand, purple has many draw cards, such as Mistweasel, which is a spirit that enable the player to draw three cards when it is destroyed. This ability to gain card advantages are sometimes used to quickly summon a large number of spirits within a single turn and thus overwhelm the opponent. On the other hand, the ability to draw and to directly destroy spirits also make purple a good color for control-based tactics. The most famous mechanic of purple is depletion, which refers to the removal of cores from spirits (and therefore leading to their destruction), is a frequently seen ability in many purple spirits, nexuses and spells. Sometime, purple can even use this to clear the whole board, such as the notorious combo of The PhantomDragon Sheyron and The SevenShogun Desperado. These abilities give purple extraordinary efficiency to slow down the opponents and therefore, control the board. Another example of board-controlling is the ability called Curse, which allows you to destroy the blocking opposing spirit at the end of the battle. This helps frightening the opponent and allows you to draw and get your key card(s). BS09 introduce a new ability called Immortality, which allow players to summon spirits from the trash when the condition is met. This help in terrifying the opponent and give the players time. BS14 introduce another new ability, which actually an upgraded ability from Curse, called Destructive Curse, which allow spirits to destroy the opponent's life and remains on the field, for example , The CurseHero Chaotic-Seimei. Themes and Flavour Purple is themed around darkness, souls and occults. The color purple seems to be based on the emotion of fear more than anything else, be it the fear of death or the fear of the unknown. Purple spirit types include evil spirits, undeads, witches and ghostly creatures (In a word, spooky). Magics related to necromancy and chaos are also frequently featured in purple spells, such as Cemetery Aura and Bloody Coffin. Purple nexus tend to depict places which are gloomy and desolated, places in which horror stories commonly occur. Purple also seems to have a hatred for Green, since some of the purple cards specifically target green, for example,The Wriggle Catacomb. Mechanics - Depletion - Card draw - Destroying spirits - Exhausting spirits - Returning spirits from trash zone - Removed life opponent - Increase the limit of cores removed (Purple Charge) Trivia - In each Battle Spirits manga and anime series, protagonists who use purple as their main color tend to be female, or at the very least, a female appearance. Battle Spirits Sword Eyes is the exception thus far, with Suou. And Battle Spirits Burning Soul, with Shingen. Also See: Purple Spirits Purple Nexuses Purple Magic (spells) Purple braves Purple Ultimates Category:Colors Category:Cards by color